


Voldemin Rules the World

by vixxshinki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: Now Lord Voldemin rules the world. But he is rather lonely at the top by himself. He would like to get married. His only requirement is that she can give him a mindblowing blowjob. A few girls come in a day to suck him off but none of them have pleased him. It's been weeks, and he is becoming frustrated. Will he ever find a bride?





	Voldemin Rules the World

Lord Voldemin is sitting on his golden throne with his legs spread, zipper undone, and his dick out in the open for the taking. The first girl of the day walks up and shyly kneels before him. She looks at his dick standing and ready for the attention. She slowly moves her hand toward it and then grabs a hold of it. She just stares at it for a bit, and he urges her to do something. She then squeezed it harder in her hand.

**Changmin:** OW! YOU FUCKING BITCH THAT HURT! GET HER OUT OF HERE!

**Minho:** Bring in the next one. (His assistant said to the guards.)

The next girl walks up to him and doesn't waste any time. She takes him in her mouth. He looks down at her.

**Changmin:** Gross not THIS one! She's got a butter face. I'm actually getting less hard because of her.

**Minho:** But your only requirement is if she can give you head to your liking. You said nothing about them needing to be pretty.

**Changmin:** Well I have to look at her giving me head don't I? If she can't keep it up then she won't be able to satisfy me anyway.

**Minho:** Bring in the next one. (He said as he rubbed his temples.)

The next girl was doing an ok job until she bit down a little too hard.

**Changmin:** YOU WHORE! How dare _you_ bite _me_!

**Minho:** Take her out.

**Changmin:** What is wrong with this world! Do _none_ of them know how to please a man?

**Minho:** Well you have been rather picky.

**Changmin:** They either squeeze too hard, bite me, turn me off, don't know what the hell they're doing, make me cum too quickly so then I can't savor the bliss, take too long to make me cum, or can't take me in all the way. If she can't deepthroat me then she is NOT worthy!

**Minho:** But sir you've already turned down 99 women.

**Changmin:** I'll keep turning them down until I find one that can do it correctly. There has to be _someone_ who can satisfy me. 

One of the maids was passing by at that time, and she walked toward him.

**Yuya:** I can! (Changmin laughs.)

**Changmin:** You're the help. What makes you think that you're worthy.

**Yuya:** That's right I am the help, so let me help you.

**Changmin:** You really think that _you_ could please me?

**Yuya:** You'll see.

She kneels down before him and spreads his legs a little farther. She tickles his balls to get him back to being fully hard again and then cups them in her hand. She squeezes them gently.

**Changmin:** Do something already. (He says through frustration and building lust.)

**Yuya:** You'll enjoy this shut up!

She starts to pump his dick so them it can reach its maximum hardness. She breathes hot air onto the tip which makes him shiver. She darts her tongue out to glaze slightly over the slit. Wiggling the tip of her tongue on his slit. She licks her lips and her tongue just barely touches his head. He is getting really impatient. Yuya stretches her tongue out and teases the head just by using the tip to graze lightly on the underside of the head. 

She lightly pinches the underside of his shaft which is delightful pain for him. Her hand lightly coasts toward the base and caresses the skin between the base and his balls. Yuya lightly presses his balls in between her fingers, pressing all over them. Changmin forces her mouth onto his dick with all of the teasing she had done to his head while playing with his balls, he just couldn't take it. 

Yuya breathes onto his head in her mouth before she starts to suck on it. His head tilts back toward the head of his throne and he spreads his legs farther and moves toward her mouth while his is wide open in satisfaction. Her cheeks hollow out as she starts to bob her head while rubbing her fingers on his balls. 

**Changmin:** oh god I'm so close. (he says while panting and trying to move closer to her in order to get more of himself inside her mouth.)

She squeezes the base of his dick to keep him from cumming. Yuya goes back to giving his head some special attention. Licking her tongue over the slit.

**Changmin:** ahhhh sssoo gooood. but I wanna cum. please let me.

Yuya shakes her head and gently bites the head making him groan in appreciation. She lifts his dick still squeezing the base, and flicks her tongue on his balls. He jumps from not having expected that but moans loudly. Yuya sucks on them and his breathing becomes erratic.

**Changmin:** h-how mmuch moore?

She goes back to his aching member and breathes on the tip making him shiver but then licks the tip making him melt. Her mouth is back on him, and now she grazes her teeth over it. Changmin's back is arching at the slight but very welcome pain she is giving him. Yuya takes her hand away from the base, and he shoves her head further onto his cock, spreading his legs even more so then she can go all the way down and she does. Yuya hums and moans as she deepthroats him. The vibrations are driving him crazy and he thrashes his head from side to side. His back arches, eyes squeezed shut, mouth opens wide as he cums in her mouth. She continues to suck him dry throughout his orgasm and doesn't let go until he softens in her mouth. He is trying to catch his breath as his vision is getting back to normal. She stuffs his penis back into his pants and zips them up. Yuya then sits in his lap to kiss him and he melts into the kiss.

**Changmin:** How did you learn to do that?

**Yuya:** Do you seriously think girls don't watch porn too?

**Changmin:** They don't tease like that in porn.

**Yuya:** So I had some of my own ideas as well. Your collection sucks by the way.

**Changmin:** What? My collection? Wait, you've seen it?

**Yuya:** You should really turn your computer off or set a password for it when you're not in the room. I've come across your stash and I think I have better.

**Changmin:** Can we watch together?

**Yuya:** So does that mean I'm your bride? (She grinds her ass down on half-hardened member and he moans.)

**Changmin:** Fuck yes! I'm not letting some other guy get a chance to take you away from me.

**Minho:** I'll start the wedding preparations then. What exactually do you want?

**Changmin:** I'll get back to you on that. Right now, I need to get this vixen in my bed for some more action.  (She starts to suck on his neck.)

**Yuya:** What? You don't enjoy having an audience? 

**Changmin:** That's kinky, but I don't want him seeing my wife to be naked. (He grabs her ass.) This is mine. (She nibbles on his ear.) That mouth of your's, how can it do this to me? (She gropes his clothed erection.)

**Yuya:** Don't forget my hands. (He licks his dry lips.)

**Changmin:** Can't take this anymore. 

And then he runs off with her legs wrapped around him to learn about what else she can do in the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> "Exactually" is too funny of a typo to remove.


End file.
